


Ringing

by luckbringer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pete's World, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckbringer/pseuds/luckbringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some questions with no easy answers. Post-Doomsday drabble, one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringing

First it's her first, the one she fell in love with, his blue eyes boring into her. His battle-hardened face looks younger when he's on top, his physical and emotional armor stripped away. His coarse black hair hardly moves under her hands. She can almost feel it.

Then it's him. The one she'd promised forever to. She'd sworn to get back to him, somehow. His brown eyes gazed at her in awe. He put his hand to her cheek ("no touch") and said:

"Are you happy?"

Rose awoke with tearful eyes of her own, the question ringing in her ears.


End file.
